Quand twilight commence par la haine
by Elodie Cullen
Summary: Isabella, 17 ans, est orpheline de mère depuis ses 5 ans. Cette dernière a été froidement assassinée par un vampire, sous les yeux de Bella. Depuis ce jour, elle traque cette espèce. Mais comment réagira-t-elle lorsqu'elle croisera la route des Cullen !
1. Chapter 1

La vie ne m'a jamais fait de cadeau, c'est pour cela que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce détournement de situation. Quand un être entre dans votre vie, et que celui-ci est incontestablement proche de la perfection, vos motivations diminuent...

Je m'appel Isabella et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis orpheline de mère, et je vis donc avec mon père à Forks, une petite bourgade où la mauvais temps est constant. Je m'y suis fait très bien cependant, vivant ici depuis l'âge de mes 5 ans. Mon meilleur ami, Jacob, en est même la preuve, que je me plaît à Forks.

Passons à ma mère, Renée. Elle est moi étions parties en week end shoping à Paris. La fin de notre petit séjour est arrivé très vite, et nous nous retrouvions déjà à l'aéroport de Paris, prêtes à embarquer. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les toilettes, et là un homme à la beauté de marbre nous intercepta. Il était grand, les cheveux d'un noir de geai, et d'une pâleur effrayante. Il pris ma mère pas le bras, et lui dit qu'elle devait le suivre.

**- Mais pourquoi ? Et qui êtes vous d'abord ?**

Là, l'homme lui fit un regard à tomber par terre, et ma mère le regarda ahurie. Elle le suivit sans mot dire, totalement oublieuse de ma présence. Du haut de mes 5 ans, je savais que cet homme n'était pas là pour offrir un cadeau à ma mère, mais pour lui faire du mal. Je les suivis donc discrètement, jusqu'au moment où je les vis marcher vers la forêt qui bordait l'aéroport. Je les suivis tant bien que mal. Arrivée dans la forêt, je vis ma mère continuer à suivre cet inconnu. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent. L'homme fit face à ma mère, et se pencha comme pour l'embrasser. Sauf que ma mère se mit à crier comme jamais, alors je couru aussi vite que je pouvais pour empêcher ce monstre de tuer ma maman. L'homme me regarda de la tête au pied, me fit un clin d'oeil et vida ma mère de son sang. Bizarrement, il m'épargna, se bornant à me dire :

**- Ta mère était délicieuse !**

Puis il s'en alla, me laissant seule avec le cadavre de ma mère.

Voilà, maintenant je me retrouve à traquer les vampire, depuis mes 10 ans. Et il se pourrai que j'ai trouvé un clan de vampires... les Cullen. Je ne les ai pas encore croisé cependant, j'en ai juste entendu parler. Et tous les indices concordent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de "quand Twilight commence par la haine". J'espère que le début vous plaît ! En attendant je vous invite à mettre des reviews :) Bonne lecture !**

J'ai entendu parler des Cullen lorsque j'étais à la push avec Jacob. Nous nous baladions sur la plage quand il se mit me raconter qu'une nouvelle famille avait emménagé à Forks, plus précisément en dehors de Forks dans la forêt.

**-Tu devrai les voire, Bella ! Ils sont hyper pâles ! Ça en donne la chaire de poule...**

**-Pâle...? Comment ça ? Ils sont albinos ?**

**-Non pas du tout ! C'est ça qui rend la chose effrayante...**

Je pense que je me fait certainement des films, mais depuis le temps que j'attend la chance de pouvoir venger la mort de maman..

**-Ils ont quel âge ? **demandais-je Jack.

**-Les enfants ont 17 ans je crois, bien qu'ils ont l'air d'être majeur ! Je sais juste que demain ils vont dans ton lycée...**

Donc j'allais les voire, et j'en aurai le coeur net ! Mon coeur ne put s'empêcher de battre la chamade... Comment était-ce possible que des vampires aillent au lycée ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible : ce ne sont pas des vampires !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci MissQuileute29 pour ta review :)

Cette nuit là je dormis mal... Je savais que j'allais rencontrer les Cullen. Mais je savais aussi que ma vie allait en être chamboulée. Du moins je le pressentais.

6h30 arriva très vite, et me voilà debout en un rien de temps. Que devais-je mettre en ce jour spécial ? Spécial car je vais peut être enfin avoir l'occasion de me venger.

Je finis par choisir un jean bleu clair et un pull noir moulant. Puis je descendis prendre le petit déj' avec Charlie.

**-Salut papa ! comment ça va ?**

**-Oh Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as l'air toute excitée à l'air d'aller au lycée...C'est Mike Newton hein ?**

**-Heu papa, c'est juste un ami. Et en plus il est avec Jessica depuis 3 ans déjà !**

**-Oui mais on sait jamais !**

Halala Charlie... il rêve depuis un petit moment que je me mette avec Mike. Quel père n'a pas peur de voir sa fille rester toujours célibataire ?

Cependant, j'avais d'autres préoccupations en têtes ce matin. C'est donc pleine d'entrain que je me dirigai avec ma belle Chevrolet rouge au lycée.

Une fois arrivée, je fus obligée de remarquer la Volvo argent garée sur le parking. Il faut dire, une voiture aussi belle est rare à Forks ; bien que je n'y connaisse rien en voiture !

La matinée passa vite sans que je ne croise une seule fois les Cullen. Je savais que je les reconnaîtrai tout de suite, car il n'y a que 300 élèves, et tout le monde se connait.

Ma chance a enfin tourné lorsque je m'assis à ma table à la cantine avec mes amis : Jessica, Ben, Eric, Taylor, Mike et Angela. Et Lauren qui ne m'aime pas... Je les vis, assis autour d'une table. Ils étaient 5, trois garçons et une fille. Ils étaient silencieux, du moins leur lèvres ne bougeaient pas. Ils avaient des plateaux avec de la nourriture devant eux, mais ne faisaient pas mine de manger. en les voyant je fus sûr d'une chose : ce sont bien des vampires ! D'un coup, un des garçons du sentir mon regard car il me regarda de façon très concentrée et curieuse. Tandis que moi je le regardai méchamment prête à le tuer ici ! Quand tout à coup :

**-He Bella ! Bella ? **

**-Oui Mike ? **

**-Et ben je viens de proposer à tout le monde une sortie à Port Angeles. Tu viens avec ? On le fait samedi aprem'.**

**-Oui pourquoi pas, ça pourrai être chouette !**

Le premier cours de l'après-midi est sciences nat', et je fus très choquée en voyant un des Cullen assis à côté de ma place ! Celui même qui m'avait regardé à la cantine...

**-Bonjour, je m'appel Edward Cullen. Tu es Bella ?**

**-Comment connais-tu mon nom ? **

**Le prof m'a dit que je serai assis à côté d'une Bella ! J'en conclus que c'est toi, **me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Waw, qu'il était beau ! Mais je refuse de me laisser avoir comme ma mère. C'est ainsi que durant le reste du cours, j'évitai de le regarder.. car je sentais son regard qui me toisai. Mais pourquoi me regardai-il ainsi ! Je sortis du cours, toujours énervée contre son impudence, mais aussi flattée par son attitude envers moi.. Non, Non et Non ! Je ne tomberai pas dans le piège !

Cependant, un doute subsistai, comment ont-ils fait pour être assis dans la cantine, sans tuer personnes ? Car dans toutes mes recherches, les vampires sont incapables de résister au sang humain !

-**Bella ? C'est moi !**

**-Oui, je suis dans la cuisine papa. J'ai finit, le repas arrive.**

**-Ha c'est gentil ma puce ! Ho mais tu as fait poulet frite ! Miam miam. **

Ça c'était bien Charlie, toujours là pour un bon repas. Je crois bien qu'il aime de plus en plus ma cuisine..

A la fin du repas, je me couchai avec tous ses doutes en tête...


	4. Chapter 4

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Voici le 4ème chapitre très long ! Bonne lecture !**

Une nouvelle journée commençai. La matinée passa, aujourd'hui, trop doucement à mon goût. Je savais, au fond de moi, que j'avais hâte de revoir Edward. Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons ! Je devais rester concentrée sur mon objectif principal : tuer au moins un vampire. Je savais qu'il fallait que je tue celui qui a ôté la vie à ma mère mais comment le retrouver ? D'un côté, les Cullen n'y étaient pour rien. Mais savoir qu'ils tuaient des gens pour se nourrir me révulsait !

C'est perdue dans mes interrogations que je me retrouvait assise à la cantine. Je le vis lui, ainsi que sa famille, assis autour dans la même table que hier. En le voyant mon coeur avait réagi très vite. Je ne ressentais aucune haine en le regardant. Pfff ce n'est pas normal ! Bella, reste concentrée ! me répétais-je intérieurement. Bon, je vais manger...

**-Bella ? **

Je reconnus immédiatement ce timbre de voix : Edward !

**-Oui ?**

**-Je me demandai juste si tu devais rentrer tout de suite chez toi après les cours.. Je dois te parler.**

**-Oh... euh...oui...enfin...oui je peux rester Edw...Edward.**

**-Okay merci, je t'attendrais à la sortie du gymnase.**

Et il repartie, me laissant bouche bée. Ainsi j'étais sa nouvelle proie. Il allait me tuer cet après-midi et je n'ai pas été assez intelligente pour refuser sont rendez-vous ! Et si jamais je SOUHAITAIS me retrouver seule avec lui ? Décidément ça ne tournai plus très rond dans ma tête depuis hier...

**-Waw Bella ! On dirai que tu plaid à Cullen ! **me dirent Jessica et Mike en choeur. Ces deux-là ils se sont vraiment bien trouvés !

**-Oui, on dirai... ou alors il a un problème en sciences nat'..**

Je ne voulais pas leur faire part des mes craintes au sujet d'Edward Cullen. Je connaissai leur secret mais je savais très bien que je ne devais rien dire. En même temps, qui m'aurai cru. Ils m'auraient tous pris pour une folle et j'aurai terminée en Hôpital psychiatrique. Et puis ça me liai à eux d'une façon qui me plaisait un peu trop...

Edward ne vint pas au cours de sciences nat', j'en conclus donc qu'il préparai le scénario de ma mort... c'est à dire comment il allait m'attirer chez lui. Et dire que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de préparer ma vengeance ! Ses vampires sont d'une rapidité déconcertante.

Le cours de sport passa très vite, et me voilà déjà au vestiaire en train de me rhabiller. Une fois prête, je sortie du gymnase pour Le découvrir. Sa beauté me laissa figée sur place. Il est plus beau qu'avant.. ses yeux moins sombres.

**-Salut Bella.** me dit-il avec son sourire en coin. Là mon coeur s'arrêta. Ainsi il veut me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque, et pas boire mon sang ?

**-Salut...**

**-Viens avec moi, on va dans ma voiture. T'inquiète pas Bella, je vais pas te faire de mal.** Il m'avais dit ça d'une façon qu'on aurai dit qu'il savait que je savais..

**-D'accord. **(réponse faiblarde je l'avoue :) )

Arrivés à sa voiture il m'ouvrit la portière, me laissa monter puis passa de l'autre coté pour monter à son tour dans la belle volvo.

**-Ecoute, Bella, Je ne sais pas comment tu le sais, mais je sais que tu es courent du secret de ma famille. Avant que je ne m'avance trop loin, dis moi exactement ce que tu sais.**

**-Eh ben, ... j'ai l'impression que tu vas me prendre pour une folle... **

**-Non, Bella ! Dis le moi, s'il te plaît. Un seul mot.**

**-Vampire...**

**-Oui, et ben tu as raison Bella. Mais peux tu me dire pourquoi personne ne le sait à part toi ?**

**-Parce que je ne compte pas le dire à quelqu'un ! Edward Cullen, croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais risquer ma vengeance pour ça ?**

**-Ta vengeance ? **

**-Oui, ma vengeance ! Un vampire a tué ma mère ! **

Et voilà que mes larmes coulent...pleurer devant un vampire. pouah ça commence bien !

**-Bella, je vais t'aider à retrouver ce vampire. Mais tu dois bien comprendre, ma famille et moi ne tuons pas les humains.**

**-Oh..**

**-Oui, nous sommes végétarien. Nous nous nourrissons seulement de sang animal. **

**-Mais pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ?**

**-Alice, ma soeur, voit l'avenir. Et elle t'a vu dans une de ces visions. Tu étais venus chez nous dans le but de nous tuer..**

**-Oh...**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir de honte.

**-Rentre chez toi, Bella.**

**-Edward, je suis désolée...**

**-Ce n'est rien. **Et de nouveau ce sourire en coin.

Je sortis de la volvo et rentrais chez moi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis étonnée de voir autant de personnes me suivre !**

**Ça fait hyper plaisir !**

**Je suis motivée d'écrire, car je sais que vous attendez la suite :)**

**Et Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta question Meli, mais je n'ai pas trouvé comment faire :)**

**Donc je me suis dépêchée de finir ce chapitre, que je vais essayer de rendre plus long :)**

**Gros bisous tout le monde !**

Sur le chemin du retour, je réfléchissais aux paroles d'Edward : **"Alice, ma soeur, voit l'avenir. Et elle t'a vu dans une de ses visions. Tu étais venue dans le but de nous tuer..."**

Ainsi Alice voit le futur.. Je n'ai jamais trouvé une info qui dise ça ! Sur toutes les recherches que j'ai effectué, il n'y avait aucune fois mention de don ou quoi que ce soit. Donc, si il manquai cette information, ça veut dire que même s'ils ne mentionnent pas de vampires "végétariens", ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'existent pas. Et si Edward voulait vraiment m'aider ? Et si un de sa famille a un don pour découvrir un meurtrier, et qu'ils savent donc qui est celui que je cherche depuis tant d'années ?

C'est avec autant de questions qui trottaient dans ma tête que je me garai devant la maison. Je descendis de voiture, et là je fus très, très surprise ! Une voiture flambant neuve était garée devant la maison. Cela aurai pu paraître inaperçu si il n'y avais pas une plaque française... J'avais remarqué ce détail, car la plaque était entouré de lumière blanches très puissantes. Assez fortes en tout cas pour se voir de journée.

J'en conclus donc que cette personne voulait que je vois que c'est une voiture française... Et France rime avec mes 5 ans ! Et je ne connais aucun français ! Si c'est un français, il se peut que ce soit lui, qui revient me chercher...

Le temps que j'ai ainsi passé devant la maison, concentrée, les yeux fixés sur la voiture, parut long mais ne dura guerre plus de 30 secondes. Je me ressaisis donc, et entrepris de marcher en direction de la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris, puis rentrai à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne, du moins est-ce le sentiment que j'eu en passant le seuil. Sentiment qui disparut aussi tôt quand je sentis une main se poser fermement contre ma bouche...

**-Bella, tu as grandis dis-donc !** me chuchota l'homme au creux de l'oreille.** Reste sage, d'accord, je vais t'expliquer certains points avant de commencer.**

Commencer quoi ! Oh mon dieu, je suis perdue ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Il va m'expliquer en détail la façon dont il va me tuer, j'en suis sûr ! En plus, cette voix, c'est la même ! C'est le meurtrier de maman ! Et en plus il connaît mon prénom...

**-Allez avance ! **

**-O...ouii...**

**-Mais n'ai donc pas peur ! Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer, enfin pas vraiment...**

Là ça devenait flou, pas là pour me tuer ? Pas vraiment ? Ha donc il veut me torturer...

**-Alors je vais te raconter mon histoire. Je suis né en au 17ème siècle, à Paris. A l'âge de mes 28 ans, j'ai rencontré une femme. Elle était d'une beauté inimaginable. C'était le premier vampire que je rencontrai, et au début je pensai que c'était une sorcière. Car une perfection pareille ne pouvait que relever de la magie. Or mon père était chasseur de sorcière.. Ma loyauté eu le dessus, et j'en informais tout de suite mon père. Il m'avait emmené avec lui et cinq autres hommes pour aller la chercher et la faire prisonnière. Bien entendu, le carnage fut saisissant. Elle les tua tous, sauf moi. Moi, elle me transformât en vampire... Par la suite, elle resta auprès de moi nuit et jour. Elle me dit son prénom : Charlotte. Elle était devenue ma femme. Jusqu'au jour, où elle me quitta pour un autre. C'est le jour même où j'ai tué ta mère. J'avais besoin de ma calmer, de me faire du bien. Et le sang humain m'a procuré une joie intense.**

**Bref, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir !**

Là il me prit la main, et me dirigea vers le canapé. nous nous assîmes, puis il me reprit par la main.

**-Bella, je suis désolée d'avoir tué ta mère. Je regrette vraiment. C'est pour cette raison que je te cherchai depuis 3 bonnes années. Je voulais m'excuser. Et t'offrir un cadeau : l'immortalité.**

Là il se pencha vers ma gorge et me mordis. Sentir ses dents me déchirer comme ça était douloureux. Tout à coup, il me prit dans ses bras, et nous disparûmes dans les bois qui bordaient la maison.

Pendant que l'on se déplaçait dans la forêt, je sentais un feu s'emparer de moi. D'abord, la douleur était dans mon cou. Puis elle commençait à se déplacer dans mes bras, mes doigts, mon ventres, mes jambes, mes pieds, et mes orteils. Était-il en train de me brûler vive ? En tout cas ça y ressemblais. Le douleur était si déchirante, que j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur le monde qui m'entourai. La douleur sembla s'accroître d'heure en heure. D'ailleurs je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais là à endurer la douleur... Cette dernière finit par s'estomper doucement. D'abord elle quitta mes orteils et mes doigts. Immense soulagement ! Le feu me quittai doucement, mais ça faisait quand même du bien de ne plus avoir mal. Cependant mon coeur s'affola. Il battait tellement vite que s'en était choquant ! Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Là, au moment où je m'y attendait le moins, mon coeur accéléra encore plus vite jusqu'au moment où il fit un bond énorme pour ensuite s'arrêter.

Je fis enfin attention au monde qui m'entourer. J'entendais tout. Strictement tout ! sauf mon coeur... je devais sûrement être morte ! Cependant, j'entendais des respirations... Donc je n'étais pas seule. J'essayai de me souvenir de ce qui c'était passé avant le feu. Le vampire meurtrier chez moi, qui m'avais raconté une partie de son passé, m'a mordu. Il avais dit vouloir m'offrir l'immortalité. Et s'il avait réussi ? Comment le savoir ? Ouvrir les yeux, mais bien sûr ! J'entrepris donc d'ouvrir mes yeux pour découvrir un plafond blanc...

**-Bella ? Bella, ça va ? **me demanda ...Edward ? c'est Edward !

**-Edward ?**

A cet instant je pensai qu'il faudrait que je m'assied. Sauf que je n'eu aucun effort à faire, mon corps avait obéi à ma pensée en même pas une demi seconde... Bizarre !

Là je vis Edward se placer face à moi avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Je ne sais pas si je voyais mieux, mais son visage m'apparut encore plus nettement que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. D'ailleurs ce souvenir était très flou. Combien de temps s'était-il écouler ?

**-Que m'est-il arriver ? Et le français, où est-il ?**

**-Bella, le français s'appelai Charles. C'est bien celui qui a tué ta mère. Il t'a transformé en vampire... nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Oh Bella je suis désolée !**

**-Comment ça ? Comment avez vous su toi et ta famille, qu j'étais en danger ?**

**-Alice l'a vu, mais au dernier moment. Charles avait tout préparer. Il devait connaître Alice, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a arrêté sa décision qu'une fois que tu étais avec lui. **

**-Et où est-il ?**

**-Eh bien, nous l'avons tué..**

**-Mais Edward, que vais-je devenir ? Et Charlie, et Jacob et tous mes amis ?**

**-Tu ne pourras plus les voir, nous allons partir avec toi. On s'occupera de toi. On répondra à toutes tes questions après avoir chassé..**

**-Chasser ? **Là, ma soif se manifesta d'un coup. Un feu dans ma gorge !

**-Oui, Bella, mais des animaux.**

**-Okay, on y va ? Car j'ai plein de questions !**

**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé ! **

**Ça vous plaît ? Que pensez vous de la tournure que prennent les événements?**

**Et merci pour vos Reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà la suite ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Ça fait plaisir de voire que mon travail est apprécié :)**

**So je vous laisse avec le chapitre 6... x)**

Edward et moi descendîmes les escaliers pour sortir par la porte d'entrée, ce qui me paraît d'ailleurs normal. En même temps, le mot normal n'a pas le même sens ces derniers jours. Je cherchai les vampires depuis tant d'années. Qui aurai cru que c'est eux qui viendraient à moi ? Et surtout si j'avais su que mon destin était d'être une des leurs, je me serai jetée d'un pont avant que cela n'arrive.Bref, tout ça pour dire que le sens du mot normal va changer de tout au tout. Maintenant, vider un animal de son sang au lieu de le manger au sens propre du terme sera banal, NORMAL. Tant que je n'ai pas besoin de tuer un humain, ça me va !

Une fois dehors, Edward me dit d'attendre ici, et revins avec une biche sous le bras.

**-Mais que fais-tu ? **demandais-je à Edward.

**-Et ben, il y a des humains qui campent et j'ai trop peur que tu perdes ton contrôle...**

Là je me penchais instinctivement en avant. Je commençai à flairer leur trace et un sifflement sorti de ma gorge. Je pris la biche, la jeta par terre. Au fond de moi, je sentais que je dérapai. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je localisai assez rapidement l'odeur et me mit à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je m'attendais à être essoufflée, mais je ne ressentais aucune fatigue. Une joie intense s'empara de moi. Je me sentais enfin libre. L'odeur s'intensifia de plus en plus ; donc je me rapprochai. La soif dans ma gorge devenait douloureuse. Je devais absolument m'abreuver de ce sang ! J'en avais besoin, c'était vital ! J'entendis un coeur, non 2. Non ! Il sont 5 ! cinq corps chaud pour moi toute seule !

Une fois assez prêt, je me tapis sur le sol et avançais prudemment. Puis une fois les proies à porter de vue, je sautai à la gorge du premier. Le temps du saut, j'eus le temps de voire qui c'était. Cela me ressaisi d'un seul coup. Je réussi durement à me contrôler, et à bondir dix mètres plus loin.. Au mon dieu ! Mon Jacob ! J'ai failli tuer mon meilleur ami ! Là, je partis en courant jusque chez les Cullen, pour y retrouver un Edward terrifié.

**-Edward ! Aide moi ! J'ai failli tuer mon meilleure ami !**

**-Bella ! Tu ne l'a pas tué ?**

**-Non ! Biensûr que non !**

**-Comment as-tu fais pour ne pas le tuer ?**

**-Je me suis ressaisis à temps...oh mon dieu, il m'a vu, il m'a reconnu j'en suis sûr !**

**-Bella, tout va bien. C'est Jacob Black ?**

**-Oui, comment le sais-tu ?**

**-Parce que j'entends ses pensées, il arrive.**

**-Comment ça tu entends ses pensées ?**

**-Et ben je sais lire dans les pensées des animaux, mais pas des vampires et des humains.**

**-Des animaux ? Jacob est humain voyons !**

A cet instant un loup énorme surgit de la lisière de la forêt. Il était brun roux, et des yeux bruns magnifiques. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

**-Bella, c'est Jacob...et sa meute.**

Le loup se transforma d'un seul coup en mon meilleur ami.

**-Edward ! Tu vas le regretter ! comment as-tu oser transformer Bella !**

**-Attends laisse moi t'expliquer, ce n'est ni moi ni ma famille qui l'avons transformé.**

Edward lui raconta en détail ce qui m'étais arrivé. Au fur et à mesure, Jack ouvrit de grands yeux horrifié, vins vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

**-Jack, tu pues !**

**-Toi aussi tu sais !** me dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

**-Mais alors ce n'est pas ton odeur qui m'a attiré ?**

**-Non, c'est la mienne...** me dit une petite fille.

**Alors vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? **

**Et selon vous, qui est la petite fille ?**

**Vous voulez la suite ?**


	7. Chapter 7

Une petite fille très mignonne, qui avait l'air d'avoir 5 ans, apparut de derrière Jacob. Elle portait un petit sac à dos Hello Kity. Je tombais sous le charme de ce magnifique enfant. Jacob me la présenta sur le champ :

**-Bella, je te présente Renesmée. Tu sais chez les loups garou, il y a une histoire qui dit qu'ils ont la chance de s'imprégner. Ceci est le fait de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Mais c'est un sentiment très fort ! Ça nous tombe dessus comme un coup de foudre, mais en mille fois plus puissant. Quand j'ai vu Renesmée, ma force gravitationnelle a changé. Cette petite fille est devenu ma raison d'exister. C'est pour cela qu'elle est avec moi là. Enfait son histoire est très compliquée.**

**-Jake, tu te rend compte que ce n'est qu'une petite fille !**

**-Et ben...tu sais... Oh Edward explique lui ! **

**-Okay Jacob**, répondit Edward avec une moue sérieuse sur le visage. **Bella, Renesmée alias Nessie, est mi-humaine mi-vampire. C'est pour cela que tu as été attirée par son odeur. Enfin bref, ce qui faut que tu saches, c'est que cette petite fille est née il y a à peine 1 ans. Elle grandit très vite. Et quand elle aura 7 ans, elle aura atteint sa majorité.**

**-Quel est le rapport avec moi ?**

**-Et ben son histoire est très troublante. Son père a fait l'amour avec une humaine, et voilà le fruit de leur amour. Sa mère est en vie, heureusement, et elle est maintenant transformée en vampire... Bella, Renesmée est ta fille...**

**-Pardon ? Ce n'est pas possible voyons !**

**-Si, ça l'est ! C'est très compliqué expliquer. Alors écoute moi bien, sans m'interrompre. Merci. Bella, en devenant vampire tu as perdu la mémoire. C'est un phénomène très rare mais qui, pourtant, existe. Tu n'as jamais perdu ta mère, tu n'as jamais rencontré de Charles. Tu t'es fabriqué cette histoire toi même, tu t'es créé un faux passé. Ceci dans le but de te sentir rassurée. Mais le problème, tu y as cru tellement longtemps. Nous étions obligés de te cacher Nessie, par peur que ça ne te fasse un choc en la voyant. **

**Puis Carlisle nous a dit que ça ne pouvais continuer comme ça, alors nous avons décidé de te coucher sur ce lit où tu étais. Nous t'avons hypnotisé pour que tu crois vraiment que tu as mal. Tu es restée couchée 3 jours, puis tu as ouvert les yeux.**

** Tu y croyais vraiment. Nous voulions que tu croise Renesmée. Notre plan a marché.**

**Bella, toi et moi, nous sommes mariés. **

Ceci était une sacré révélation. D'un seul coup des images me revinrent à la mémoire. Le premier baiser avec Edward, mon anniversaire, la séparation, Edward chez les Volturis, le mariage, la lune de miel. Plein de souvenir dur à avaler. Ainsi que Renesmée bébé, moi agonisant...

Ainsi, c'était vrai. Durant un an entier j'ai été séparée de ma fille !

-**Comment avez vous pu me faire ça ? Je devais paraître pour une folle ? Et durant l'année qui a passé, qu'ai-je fait ?**

**-Et ben tu as écris. Beaucoup écris. Tu as écris ton histoire, du moins celle que tu croyais être vrai. Il y a 100 cahiers dans notre maison. Tu ne faisais pas de pause, sauf pour chasser. Tu pensais que ce que tu écrivais, tu le vivais réellement. Tu n'avais pas conscience d'être un vampire, et encore moins d'écrire. **

**-Waw, ça a dut être dure pour toi. **

Je me précipitais dans les bras de ma fille, et la serrai très fort. Elle pleurai dans mes bras. Les retrouvailles étaient très dure.

**-Maman, tu m'as manqué.**

-**Je t'aime ma puce, c'est finit, nous ne seront plus jamais séparées toi et moi. Oh Nessie, tu es si belle. Tu ressemble à ton papa,** dis-je en regardant Edward.

Je me dépêchai de donner ma fille à Jacob pour me jeter dans les bras de mon mari pour l'embrasser avec passion.

-**Tu sais Edward, je me rappelle tout maintenant. Ainsi que les plumes dans mes cheveux sur l'île d'Esmée. TOUT ! **dis-je en rigolant.

-**euhm euhm** se fit remarquer Jake,** je crois que nous devrions rentrer. **

C'est ainsi que Jake, Edward, Nessie et moi rentrâmes chez les Cullen. Carilisle, Esmé, Jasper, Alice, rosalie et Emmett étaient tous là à m'attendre.

-**Ah il était temps**, dit Emmett en rigolant.

**-Je suis contente que tu ailles mieu ma chérie, on s'inquiétait tous pour toi**, me dit Esmé.

Après une petite fête pour fêter mon "retour", Edward Renesmée et moi partîmes chez nous, au cottage. Edward coucha notre fille dans sa chambre, puis me rejoins dans la notre. Il m'embrassa avec passion, puis me caressa la nuque, le dos. Nous fîmes l'amour toute la nuit. Nous retrouvions notre passion mise de côté pendant trop longtemps selon moi.

Ma vie pouvait enfin reprendre son cours normal.

**ET VOILA LA FIN ! JE NE SUIS PAS TRES FIERE DE MON HISTOIRE. **

**MAIS JE L'AIME QUAND MEME :)**

**ET VOUS, DITES MOI SI VOUS AVEZ AIME...**

**GROS BISOUS,**

**ET MERCI D'AVOIR LU 3**


End file.
